1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to inflatable positioning aids for an operating room that enable a patient to be conveniently and safely positioned during surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anesthetized patient must be maintained substantially immovably in a position that enables convenient access by doctors during surgery. Additionally, the anesthetized patient must be positioned in a manner that maintains an open air passage for continuous unstressed breathing. Still further, the anesthetized patient must be positioned in a manner that will prevent long term pressure at a location that could impede blood flow or put pressure on nerves or vital structures.
Doctors and other members of a surgical team continue to use fairly crude positioning devices during surgery. For example, patients may be propped into a selected position by rolled-up sections of blankets, sheets and gauze pads. However, these fairly crude positioning devices do not provide an acceptable degree of control, and do not facilitate repositioning intraoperatively. Furthermore, a roll of fabric, or the like, may create local pressure points that would not be appreciated by the surgical team and that could impede blood flow. A restriction of blood flow during a lengthy operation can cause serious damage to limbs, and hence can require a long term regimen of post-operative physical therapy. Nerve damage or damage to other organs may be permanent.
The prior art has included several inflatable positioning aids. Most of the prior art inflatable positioning aids are very complicated structures that would be costly to manufacture. The complexities arise from having a plurality of angularly aligned internal or external panels that must be carefully secured to one another. The prior art requirement for the plurality of angularly aligned, intersecting and seamed panels adds to manufacturing and assembly costs and substantially complicates quality control inspections of the product.
The assignee of the subject invention also has rights to an inflatable positioning aid. The assignee's inflatable positioning aid is described in copending Application Ser. No. 08/733,629 which was filed on Oct. 17, 1996, and includes: a generally rectangular inflatable pillow; a tube extending into the pillow; a hand pump for directing air through the tube and into the pillow; and a valve for selectively releasing air from the pillow.
Despite the many advantages of the assignee's prior inflatable positioning aid, the need for further improvements has been recognized by the inventors herein. For example, certain types of surgery create unique positioning requirements that may not be met appropriately by a rectangular inflatable pillow.
The subject invention relates to solutions to certain of those unique surgical positioning demands.